


Spring

by CherubimPrince



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherubimPrince/pseuds/CherubimPrince
Summary: The spring brings many things: lots of rain and plenty of warm memories.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Thank you for taking a look at my work, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you did, I'd like to let you know that I take requests and commissions! Anything under 1000 words I'll write as a request, and a commission is just 3 usd per 1000 words.  
> That's all! Happy reading!

Winter, though devastating in the cold was a lovely time of year, you thought. There were carols to sing in good cheer, delicious sweets to be savored, a cup of hot cocoa to share with a loved one, and many nights to spend huddled in the hearth of the home, a blanket shared with your dearest friends as the good company warmed your souls while a terrific storm blew frosty winds just outside.

Shortly after this time of good festivity and darkness- rest- there came the time to begin and prepare for the new year. The time when mid day showers blew cool winds, the smell of rain and dirt overwhelming the senses. Frogs and worms came out to enjoy the days offerings as the flowers, though still shy, practiced their dance in the wind before bloom.

The ground was wet, and in the parlor of the palace, swathed in towels as Portia ran here and there bringing a cup of tea, a blanket, a tray of sandwiches and cookies, you stood wetter.

As Portia busied herself, leaving the room once more, Faust slid in, the sight of her soon lost in the layers of towels surrounding you. Her company soon followed with the sound rushed footsteps, and soon your beloved made his entrance as well.

He approached with a sigh of relief, his arms wrapped around your form of soaked cloth. You blushed as he chirped a sweet greeting in your ear, before shucking you of your cocoon, dabbing your form lightly to dry you off.

“My dear,” he wrapped a fresh blanket around your shoulders, pulling you closer with him as he lead you through the halls towards the fireplace, “why are you so struck on getting yourself sick?”

Perhaps, you thought, he wouldn’t be so frantic if this weren’t the third occurrence this week in which you had lost track of your surroundings and found yourself sopping wet from the rain and in Asra’s arms, but this was Asra, and he would worry for your health even in your finest condition.

You cast your gaze towards the fire, “Please don’t laugh.” Asra showed concern, his voice carrying that lilt of curiosity as he said, “Of course I won’t. Why would I?”

Your eyes returned to his, pleading for a moment, before cast downwards once more, a smile flickering on your lips, “I fell asleep... and woke up in the rain.”

Asra blinked, “You fell asleep and woke up in the rain?” When you nodded Asra prayed to every card in his deck, every divine he knew, and called within himself his deepest and strongest source of willpower. He tried to suppress himself, by covering your face in peppered kisses he tried with all his might to prevent even a crack of a grin. But the look in your eyes of complete honesty, the grip of your hands in his, the completely apologetic look in your eyes that indicated you spoke the truth.

Asra was deeply sorry, but he could not contain his smile, bright and filling the whole room, as did his laughter which followed.

“Asra!” You complained, hiding your face in embarrassment in his chest as it bubbled over inside, filling with the warmth of joyous love.

“I’m sorry, my dear, but that is just too cute!” You attempted to bury yourself deeper, but he pulled you up with two hands, which held your face in soft adoration.

“Will you kiss me, my love, and forgive my malconduct and rudeness?”

You nodded, and he delivered with several apologies.

The spring time was a busy season, a wet one too, but it warmed the ground and air, as it did your heart.


End file.
